


Dry

by xTammyVx



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Exploration, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTammyVx/pseuds/xTammyVx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compromise is key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going for something that most (if not all) sexually-active teens will be able to relate to; dry humping is one of the many things that we experience at some point, even if it's just for foreplay. I wanted this to be a real "first" fic, where Wally is seventeen and ready, Dick is fifteen and not so ready.
> 
> Thanks for reading :]

Wally was between Dick's legs, sucking and gently teasing the younger boy's neck, hands roaming mindlessly over his sides, when the latter felt it scrape gently against his jeans.

Another drizzly, miserable day in Gotham was known to them only by the gap in the curtains where hoards of droplets splattered against glass, running down to meet others only to pool in the gutters. Soft, low music set the scene, floating around with the help of surround-sound speakers and the wonderful Narnia that was iTunes. Unlike the majority of teens in America, his playlists did not boast the likes of Miley Cyrus' newest hit, nor any songs that contained the word "ass" in its title. No, these were classic songs, cleverly composed and heard for decades, and with good reason. Wally allowed their playing for the simple reason that they calmed Dick, and dampened the aggression of teenage hormones.

However, they weren't miracle drugs that had peaceful endorphins rushing into his system, and they _definitely_ weren't enough to not make him not realise that Wally was so... so...

... _hard_.

Dick knew as well as any other boy his age that it wasn't uncommon to get turned on when kissing—especially if the object of affection was pressed close enough to not allow more than a breath between them—but he wasn't prepared to go that extra step with Wally and "give him a hand". It had only been four months since they'd slowly seeped into a steady relationship, although it had to be said that it had taken _half_ of that time for Dick to let up his bars and allow the speedster onto his bed.

And, oh yes, Wally had taken that permission with much delight. The first time, Dick was so nervous that he'd been unnaturally rigid, especially for an acrobat. Wally in turn had been too scared that this new gift of making out would be retracted if he took it a step too far. However, over time, they had established boundaries and rules, ways of subtly telling the other "Stop," "Don't do that," and "yes, God, _yes_."

One of the restrictions, however, was that Dick wasn't ready for anything... below the belt.

Yet there it was again, with Wally taking the lack of reaction as a positive sign, once more bumping his tented crotch against Dick's. Yeah, the Boy Wonder was excited too, though he _still_ had no intention of going further.

Wally adjusted his position, finding Dick's soft lips again, so that he rested more weight on his elbows and less on his hands. This, of course, had him sinking further into the space he oh-so-perfectly fit into and _very_ purposefully rubbing their clothed hard-ons together in long, slow rolls of his hips.

Dick then turned his head and whimpered, a sound of which even _he_ couldn't decide the true nature of. On one hand, it felt undeniably good to have this new, alien touch, especially in such a tantalising manner. On the other, the denim would soon be rough and uncomfortable, which would probably be enough to have him rushing off to the bathroom if he wasn't careful.

Then another noise broke the steady beats of music, and this time it belonged to a certain redhead. It was a choked sigh on Dick's neck, a sigh of relief and comfort. Guilt settled lightly on Dick's chest—trapped firmly under Wally's—and he carefully placed his hands on the speedster's shoulders with the intention of pushing him away. However, with one well-angled thrust, Wally had a hushed groan tumbling from his throat instead.

"W-Wally, get offa me..." he hissed.

They peeled apart, one far more reluctant than the other.

"What's wrong, babe? Did you hear someone pass the door?" he asked cautiously. The _very_ last thing he wanted was to be busted by Bats with his cock standing to full attention. "He _does_ know we're not studying up here, right?"

"He's Batman – of _course_ he knows we're doing stuff," Dick smirked. A mere _taint_ of nervousness framed these words, and Wally became aware of that as Dick rubbed his shoulders.

"So..."

"You're getting pretty close, don't you think?" he hinted quietly.

Wally then followed Dick's line of sight down, past the bellybutton revealed by wandering hands and onto their flies, which were no longer flat courtesy of the bulges beneath them. "I, uh, I thought you'd be okay with it. We're not shedding clothes or anything."

"Yes, until it becomes too uncomfortable and we bring blue balls into it. You're not exactly one to suffer in silence, and I'm wearing _skinnies_ , dude!"

An intense blush flash-flooded Wally's cheeks then. _Talking_ about boners he could do, but remaining composed wasn't so easy when the thought of Dick's swollen length straining desperately against the inside of his jeans swamped his imagination. He wondered how it was possible for both his face and his dick to burn like that; were sex and embarrassment _really_ at the top of his brain's list of blood-related priorities?

"C'mon, Rob – it's hot, isn't it?" Wally pouted with a nip to the other's ear.

"Yeah, and what happens when it begins to feel like our nuts are being squeezed?"

"I-I can get off from grinding, and you can... jerk off in the bathroom if it's not enough," he offered.

Dick's eyes widened. "You can come from just dry-humping?"

Ah, jeez, this was going to unwind a mountain of speedster jokes. "Yeah, sometimes, if it's good," Wally replied.

He waited patiently, erection not waning in the slightest, as Dick bit his lip. If it was a no, then he would simply kiss some more and excuse himself to the on-suite. If it was a yes...

Well, one could only hope.

"Doesn't it feel a little weird? Isn't it sore after a while?" asked Dick.

A little dash of joy. Not only was Dick not going to shoot it down in two seconds flat, he had _questions_. Admittedly, Wally quite liked when Dick had queries about sex. That and science were about the only two things that his knowledge excelled that of Robin's, and he was proud of it.

"You change positions every so often so you don't get stuck doing the same movement the whole time. Like this..." He tucked his knee between Dick's thighs, the other resting on the outside of his leg. "Or I could bottom, or you could get on top and... ride me?"

Dick seemed to consider this, not batting an eyelid at the last part of Wally's suggestion. Really, should he have expected to be talked to with a totally literate flair when there was still Wally's package resting on his?

"I guess it did feel kinda nice..." He looked up and smiled. "Let's try it."

"Sweet," Wally sang. "Just lemme know if anything doesn't feel right."

"But we're not going any further than this."

"Mm, 'kay..."

Dick really wanted to ask one more thing, but with five and a half hard inches of Wally's want pressed against his thigh he didn't think now would be the time. They kissed once, gently, then again with more passion, Wally's fingers splayed on his jaw. Oh, _man_ , he really liked when Wally used his teeth. Sometimes he would even try to bite back, though he didn't know if the speedster felt the same way about nibbling. Maybe he could coax the answer out with a coy text or two...

Dick made a little "oof" sound when Wally tested out a small thrust, leg brushing against Dick's hard-on. The next go was less shy, their bodies pressed together at the chests and Wally nuzzling against his collarbone.

"That feel good?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, Walls, feels good," he replied in a voice so breathy it made Wally shiver. Dick's hands fluttered down his sides, swooping up to Wally's stomach the instant his fingers came into contact with the top of the redhead's shorts. Still, Wally seemed to be happy with touches on his abs and chest, so Dick stuck with that and hoped he was doing okay. The redhead paused for a second to adjust his knees to... well... _hump_ Dick on a better angle.

Wally's kisses seemed hotter than usual; he gasped as the younger teen moaned on the next contact, and soon Wally got it into his brain that he didn't actually _need_ to draw apart afterwards. It became apparent that everything they did—everywhere they touched—provoked heightened reactions now that grinding had been introduced. Dick pushed his hips up to meet Wally's, and while it made him blush that they were acting like dogs humping each other—maybe to the point of climax—and grunting, he felt so _thrilled_. As a male, he was ecstatic when his hot partner was horny and willing. As a boy, however, with these new experiences he wanted to take one step at a time, there was hesitance. On top of all that, those fucking jeans were like a _python_ on his cock!

"Wally. Wally, _stop_."

Wally rolled off of him. God, if his cheeks were any pinker then Dick would have thought his head would explode. "Sorry," he blurted, readjusting himself. The boy's actions only made him even more red; he got to his feet and undid his belt.

"It's not that, Wally. I just need to do something." He opened his fly. "I'm wearing boxers underneath, so it'll be less... constricting," Dick explained, wriggling his hips around.

Wally's mouth was agape, fixated on the delicious removal of clothing. How many times had he jerked off fantasizing about this? About Dick awkwardly stepped out from the tight holes of his skinny jeans, blushing, near-visible stiffy making Wally's swell? Okay, so maybe in his mind they'd been a little more naked and sweaty and breathless, but the main idea was still there. He crossed his arms, pulled his T-shirt up, over, balled it up and dropped it to the floor. Urged on by the hungry stare that earned him, the speedster reached down and massaged the tent in his shorts, a good squeeze making him feel a little light-headed.

Dick slid on top with ease, his mouth meeting Wally's in a messy collision of tongue and teeth. Eventually he simply retreated to his boyfriend's ear, grinding his erection against the redhead's stomach. Yeah, he knew just how much Wally was getting off on rubbing the ridge in his pants that against his boxer-clad crack. In fact, he actually used it to his advantage, clenching and relaxing his glutes while Wally groaned.

" _F-fuck_ , Dick," he hissed, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's shoulder.

In response, Dick commanded, "Get down."

There was no arguing when such a dangerous, lusty spark glistened in his eyes. Wally lay on his back, realising with delight that if he tilted his head _just_ to the left when Dick slid his butt down Wally's cock, he could catch a glimpse of Dick's balls through the leg hole. He didn't deliberately _try_ to perve on him as much as he did, but the flexible teen made it so damned _easy_ to have naughty thoughts about him and his wonderful body. It was amazing that he hadn't pushed Dick out of the comfort zone earlier, what with all the teasing and general horny desperation.

Nothing compared to the real thing though, and Wally realised just how much this was true as Dick moaned loudly. To know how much pleasure it was giving him really got Wally's engine juiced.

"Is that good?" Dick asked.

Wally nodded; "Yeah, babe. You keep this up and you'll be my favourite for _sure_."

Dick snorted. "Favourite _what_? Favourite dry-humping experience? Because if that's it, then I'll pass on the title. Imagine what witty remark Roy would have..."

On that note, Dick stood, placed a hand on either of Wally's knees, and parted them. Maybe a couple of years ago, when Dick was relatively new on the Puberty Train, he would have assumed bottom position quite obediently with any boy he dated. Now, despite his late blooming, he had the height to stand eye-to-eye with Wally. Apparently that meant that he was no longer automatically expected to be the one taking it up the ass.

He lay between Wally's thighs with little protest from the latter and kissed the redhead _hard_.

Wally whimpered, bucking up. Having Dick being so dominant nearly made him lose it on the spot. The speedster leant his head back, and Dick took the easy access with much eagerness, rocking downward as the pleasure spread. Hands clinging to the boy, needy pants in his ear, Wally matched the rhythm with his own pace. A moment of surprise had Dick pausing, then easing himself into Wally's rolling hips.

The red tinge that ran all the way to Wally's collarbone had little impact on camouflaging the hickeys Dick was sucking onto his skin. The acrobat felt so _hot_ – physically, mentally _warm_ , so grown up, doing the kind of steamy making-out that he'd seen on movies or heard about from Roy. He wondered what they looked like from the side, his hips sliding down and along and back again. With an embarrassingly breathy, long moan, he pressed his pink cheek against Wally's.

"Good, _so_ good," the speedster grunted, pushing back into the pillow. His ankles tucked in between Dick's and drew up until they secured themselves at the small of his back. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, the consistency a nice change for the time being.

Dick's pulse went from trot to gallop as he felt each of Wally's muscles from his shoulder to his fingers. Despite the awkward angle, Wally grinned as they entwined, leaning in to press a kiss to the perked-up corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

But Dick was having none of that, and while he allowed the first kiss to be short and sweet, the next one was soaked in passion, commanding Wally's tongue and teeth into action. Wally used his free hand to grab Dick's soft hair.

Pulling him back, Wally locked his gaze with Dick's and smiled with a cockiness that made the teen roll his eyes. They lunged in again.

"Oh, wait, Wally, _mmph_ , I wanna ask you something."

So Wally allowed him the space to lean away, a grin on his face as he saw how flushed Dick's cheeks were. "What is it, babe?"

Dick swallowed. "What happens when we come?"

If it wasn't the huskiness that got to Wally's loins, it had to be the messy hair. If not that, then the use of _when_ and _we_ definitely did it for him. "I, um... Huh?"

Dick pushed his bangs off his face and tried again with a small smile. "Are we just going to let loose in our boxers, or is the plan that we wait till the last second and use tissues?"

"You mean like..." His eyes darted to Dick's crotch. "...beating our meat? In front of each other?"

With a nervous wriggling that had them both sitting up, the younger boy gave Wally a shy flicker of his eyes. "Well, I don't know about _in front_ of each other. I'm not sure if I'd feel comfortable enough to do that..."

"Well, I will," Wally told him with that assuring grin. He kept eye contact until his lips found Dick's chin, and he made his way down, lashes drooped low, and whispered, "I don't mind if you watch."

Dick shuddered, just as Wally placed a light kiss to his Adam's apple, and he unzipped his fly, pushed his shorts to below the legs of his briefs with both hands. Dick's back straightened.

Jesus.

Wally's fingers slid up from Dick's knee and settled on the shape of his cock; to have that more-direct contact got Dick to the point where his tip _drooled_. With a little coy lip-biting, Wally's hand slipped beneath the waistband to his own hard-on and he shuddered. The bulge in Wally's pants churned and pumped in sharp, rhythmic jerks.

"Is this okay?"

Oh, wow, he was seriously turned on. All Dick could do was just _stare_ at Wally, beneath him, touching _himself_ , pupils dilated, and stroking Dick's erection at the same time.

"Y-yeah, yes," he breathed.

It only made sense to return the favour, so Dick reached down and took over, and although _his_ strokes weren't done directly on the skin, they got a pretty grateful moan in response.

The older teen turned them over and straddled Dick's thigh. Rather than holding himself flush over Dick, however, Wally held his body up by putting his weight on one elbow. If nothing else, the redhead gave the queen-sized bed a purpose; Dick only ever slept on the left and didn't wriggle much, so the right side was still made from two mornings ago. The duvet was cold, but Wally wasn't, and Dick clung to the living furnace...

...on his backside.

"Ooh, getting brazen, are we?" Wally laughed. "You must be _really_ turned on."

"Says the guy with his boner poking my leg," Dick retorted boldly.

A tongue in his ear shook a gasp out of the boy, his toes curling, and then a giggle.

"Wally, what are you doing? That-"

"Are you?"

Dick blinked. "Am I what?"

"Horny," Wally murmured.

Giving Wally's butt a squeeze, rolling his hips, Dick grinned, "I thought you'd be able to _feel_ that I am, dude. Are you trying to tell me-"

"Say it," Wally hissed, but it was done in a pleading tone. He needed to hear it word-for-word, straight from the boy's mouth.

With a snicker, Dick pushed his chest up and turned his head, breathing right on Wally's ear; he licked his lips. "You make me horny, Wally," he whispered. "Not just now – you make me horny a _lot_." Wally made an insisting noise. "Sometimes, when we're training, I tell Black Canary I'm going to get a drink, but really I'm just watching you, with your skin-tight uniform and all your muscles stretching and flexing, so I can jack off thinking about it later."

He swallowed and in the two-second space where Wally froze, Dick's brain scrambled. Was that too far?

However, Wally just shuddered and went even faster than he'd been going before.

"D-do you really mean that, Dick?"

Dick rolled them both over with a grin. "Of course I do. You feature in nearly _all_ of my fantasies," he said softly, stroking Wally's hair.

"Really?" The look on his face—all of that uncontainable _pride_ —glowed so brightly that it made Dick want to kiss him so hard that they'd both forget how to breathe. "Can you tell me about them?"

Ah. Hm. Dick bit his lip and Wally pretended he thought it was out of teasing. He sat up and opened his mouth on Dick's neck, wrenching out a husky sound.

"Just one? Please? C'mon, babe, it's only _one_."

Just then, Wally's hand slid up his thigh and traced from Dick's balls to his hole. Even over the fabric there was no denying it felt so _exciting_.

"Alright," he relented. "I-I'm at school-"

"Uniform kink, huh? _Nice_."

"-and you've come to pick me up, but I'm studying." He paused to let a few noises loose. "You tell me there's no point now, because you're here, and you'll distract me. I say 'Good luck,' and you kiss me on the ear."

Wally's grin got even _wider_. "Like this?" he asked, lips sealing around the fleshy lobe and sucking, biting, chewing.

Dick nodded and shivered, eyes squeezing shut. He wanted to ask Wally to touch him _down there_ again, but he could see from the movement of his elbow that he was clearly paying _himself_ attention with that hand. Still, at least he could keep rubbing himself up against his toned stomach.

"Then what happens?"

"I whisper that if _that_ is going to be your tactic, I'll have to turn off the security cameras. There's no-one else around, since it's five-thirty on a Friday, and you pick me up and put me on the table. You're kissing me, panting. I wrap my legs around your waist, and you... you're hard."

"Why aren't _you_? This sounds pretty hot to me," Wally teased, nipping at Dick's shoulder.

"Because it's _my_ fantasy. Anyway, you start stroking my sides, untucking my shirt, tugging at my blazer sleeves, and _begging_ me to let you go to the bathrooms and take care of it. Instead, I lean you against the bookshelf and..."

Dick's thumb ran lightly over Wally's nipple and his arm moved faster.

" _Oh_." The redhead's finger loosened their grip in the blue T-shirt and stroked his shoulder, making little circles at the small of his back with the other hand as a groan escaped him. "Come on, Dick, what happens next?"

"...I undo your belt. Your face is shiny, your freckles stand out because you're blushing. I pinch the zip, slowly pulling it down, while you kiss my neck. I push my hand into your jeans and touch your hard-on."

Wally let him have a break to stroke himself, hiding in Wally's neck so that, unfortunately for the speedster, he couldn't see. Oh, but he could _hear_ , and Dick's moans, laboured breathing, and hisses, coupled with the slick _shlip_ s of his cock were bringing Wally pretty close to coming so hard he'd black out.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Dick rolled his hips, gasped, and panted, "I get down on my knees and suck you through your Robin boxers until you're sweating. You tell me to hold on for a second because you thought you'd heard someone, but I ignore you and lick your cock."

"Oh, _fuck_. C'mon, I have t-"

Cutting himself off and not even caring for the surprised yelp that Dick gave, Wally flipped Dick onto his back, grateful for the soft mattress to cushion his fall. One sharp, frenzied, bruising kiss on Dick's lips was apparently all the warning Wally intended to give as he left a slobbered trail down the teen's neck and stomach, finally reaching the tent pitched in his lap.

"No, wait, we said we weren't going to do that!" he protested loudly when Wally gripped the waistband.

Wally's brows told of both his confusion and his desperation, but he released the fabric and opened his mouth on the side. Urged on by the gasp it elicited, he breathed out, and again let his other hand go beneath his own underwear.

"Dick, what happens next?"

"I-... I don't think I can," he whined, husky and broken pants emphasizing his words.

"Please, just finish it, I'm gonna come soon," Wally pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I'm sucking you off, and you— _ah, shit_ —you're biting your lip to keep from making too much noise. You keep saying someone'll hear, so I ask if you want to stop, but..."

Wally moaned on his shaft and Dick fisted the sheets, bucking up for more. However, without removing the last layer between his hand and Dick's throbbing erection, Wally was unable to give him that.

So the younger teen's grip slid down his own stomach, over his navel, past the trail of soft hair peeking out of his boxers.

Dick cleared his throat. "You shake your head. I keep going, licking the sides, using my hands and y-you come in my mouth."

He amazed himself with the impeccable timing of his story's conclusion as Wally gaped, face the peachy-red combination of a nectarine, and his hand slowed considerably after a quick shout; "Oh, _fuck_ , Dick!"

The younger teen felt something hot and wet on his thigh, and he stroked his boyfriend's hair as the speedster shuddered once, then breathed in, and finally exhaled loudly. When he opened his green eyes lazily and saw Dick smiling down at him, he grinned.

"Just like that," Dick breathed.

Wally swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

Still, his fist did not halt its churning – Dick had never been _this_ aroused in his life, and seeing Wally come into his own pants _definitely_ didn't do anything to lessen the rock-hard state his dick was in. Doing as much as he could without actually touching Dick _down there_ , Wally pinched the tip of the fabric to allow the boy more room, his other hand rubbing his abs and chest.

Soon after Wally's orgasm, Dick's eyelids fluttered closed, eyebrows drawn upward in a look of surprise. He pressed his flush cheek to the pillow, and with those last few bucks several wet patches formed in the front of his boxer-shorts.

Wally crawled up beside him as the world blurred, and lay there on his back, both of them not detesting the peaceful quiet that swept through the room. It had stopped raining, and the playlist was on its third repeat, and Dick felt so warm. Wally squeezed his hand.

"Babe," he breathed, "you look really, _really_ good when you come."

Gulping his pants to try and regulate the uneven inhales and exhales, Dick grinned – a lazy, exhausted quirk of his mouth.

Moving slowly, Wally plucked two tissues from the box on Dick's bedside table and mopped up the white splatters off of his boyfriend's leg. He grinned and dropped them in the trash—not missing the other tissues huddled in there as well—like he had just won the lottery.

"What?" Dick murmured.

Wally just lowered his face more, slinging his arm over the boy's stomach.

" _What_?" he repeated, louder this time.

Wally shrugged and replied, "I just feel good." He swallowed, voice dropping once he'd snuggled in closer, notably avoiding brushing his leg against a particular part of Dick's boxers. "Do you really fantasize about sucking me off?"

His question was returned with a pause that lasted what seemed like _forever_ to him and just two seconds to the other teen.

"Yeah, I do." Dick's drying lips curled in so that he could wet them.

Once again, pride rolled off of the redhead's skin in waves. He pressed his lips flush against Dick's temple.

"I'd like to hear more about these scenarios, Dick. I want to hear as many as it takes for you to be ready to make them real," he whispered, a little nervously.

Dick kissed him and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

Wally tugged him in and kissed the boy slowly, lazily, his hormones clearly taking effect. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped, pulled away, and spluttered, "Wait, _nearly_ all your fantasies?"

A small laugh left Dick. "Fastest teen alive, my ass."


End file.
